The present invention relates generally to batteries and components therefor, and in certain embodiments to battery modules including a plurality of connected battery cells housed within a reinforcing divider contained within and mechanically integrated to reinforce a battery case.
Technologies in the fields of battery materials and chemistries have advanced significantly in the past few decades. The use of batteries, off-grid, to power a multitude of transportation and utility apparatuses is growing. Many of these uses, however, put high physical and performance demands upon the batteries. This can be particularly true in regions where grid power has traditionally been unavailable.
Batteries in general, and more particularly lithium-ion batteries, present challenges. For instance, variations in electrical storage with operating temperatures are often experienced which can decrease battery life and performance. Lithium-ion and other batteries can lose capacity at an accelerated rate when stored or operated in higher temperature environments. Complicating the matter is the fact that some lithium-ion batteries tend to increase temperature during operation due to Joule heating within the batteries. As the temperature of some lithium-ion batteries increases to a destructive level, cells within the batteries can become unstable and begin internally discharging across their negative and positive terminals. This discharge can generate Joule heating and warm the battery further. In turn, the increasing temperature causes further instability, discharge, and (potentially) the loss of the battery.
Another challenge with many modern battery designs stems from the fact that battery cell constructions are physically vulnerable. Illustratively, lithium ion battery chemistry is often encompassed in a “soft pouch” or “pouch cell” format, where the internal components and chemistries are incorporated within a flexible polymeric pouch. If this pouch is damaged, leaks can result which can potentially create electrical “short” circuits that can lead to battery loss. Similar issues can be experienced with other mechanically vulnerable battery cell constructions.
In light of the background in this area, needs exist for improved and/or alternative battery module constructions, which provide effective mechanical protection and/or thermal management features for incorporated battery cells and for extending the functional life of the module as a whole. In certain of its aspects, the present invention is directed to these needs.